The end
by Phantom-Girl XD
Summary: Ash has been looking for Mary-Lynnette for two years. What happens when he finds her? Rated T cause im paranoid or wierd or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

The end.

Mary-Lynnette, now 20, was just getting into a club for her hen night when she saw the man who broke her heart walk onto the stage for kareoke. Ash Redfern, Lamia and part of the night world. He said he'd come back after a year, but he never did. So she packed up her things and left for collage. And here she was, two years later, engaged with an astrologist diploma and ready to start her Ash free life.

That is, until she saw him.

He looked completely difforent to the last time she saw him. His hair was toussled and unkept, as were his clothes. Like he didnt care what he looked like anymore. He had dark rings under his eyes and his skin was much paler, which should have been quite difficult seeming as he was a vampire. He looked very solomn, like he'd given up on life as he walked on the stage.

"Hi. Well...I'm Ash Redfern. And I'm gonna sing a song, obviously." Some people laughed quietly at the dry humor. "Anyway, I've been looking for a girl for two years now, never seemed to find her. She left a couple of hours before I came back withought a trace, and now I'm reduced to going everywhere I can to find her. Im singing Vannila twilight by Owl city cause it says our relationship perfectly. well, lets start."

He attempted a smile, but instead just looked grim. Mare wanted to jump on the stage right now and cling on and never let go. But she knew she could'nt. Not with al her 'friends' around her. He set the mic up and faced the crowd. She tried to stay at the back so he would'nt see her. He started to sing.

"The stars lean down to kiss you, And I lay awake and miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."

Her eyes widened. He could sing?!

" Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I miss your arms around me, I'd send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here."

His eyes started to water and she knew this was having a big affect on him.

" I'd watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same withought you,Because it takes two to whisper quietly."

" The silance isn't so bad, Till i look at my hands and feel sad, Cause the space between my finger are right where yours fit perfectly."

Mare didnt think Ash could feel so much emotion, but his eyes were pouring tears out. The sad part was she thinks she was the only one who realized.

" I'll find repose in new ways, Though I haven't slept in thwo days, Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone."

Mare could feel the tears run down her own face and hoped no-one noticed.

" But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone."

Mare was acutly aware that she was slowly making her way towards the stage.

" As many tims as I blink, I'll think of you tonight, I'll think of you tonight."

" When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again."

" And I'll forget the world that i knew, But i swear I won't forget you, Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh, darling I wish you were here."

The instrumental part for the end came on and everyone cheered. By now Mare was at the front of the stage climbing up. In 3 seconds she was infront of a wide eyed Ash.

"Mary-Lynnette." He whispered huskily, from all the singing. He went to hug her but she stepped back. He looked shocked and hurt. "Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked uncertainly. He looked like a vulnerable child, which i guess he is right now, Mare realised.

" I'm so sorry Ash, I can't. I'm getting married tommorow. But it doesn't matter does it? We never really liked each other anyway, right?" She started backing away, and Ash was now visably crying. He helplessly reached out again. " P-please. I can't loose you a-aga-again mare." He stutterd shakily.

" I'm sorry Ash." She whispered before leaving out with her shocked 'friends' to marry the man her father has forced her to. She hoped it would take her mind off Ash Redfern, now the man whose heart SHE broke...

* * *

The next day she was walking down the alter in her white gown, her damn fiancee would'nt let her have a blue one, and tried to make her smile last. He hair was in curls down her back. 'not as good as if Rowan did them' she thought, making herself smile more. When she got the the alter the priest began to speak. Soon it was time for the vows.

" And Mary-Lynnette Carter, do you take this man to be your husband?" There was a long silence and mare was shaking vigurously. "Well?" Both the priest and her fiancee asked at the same time. She smirked. " Of coarse I....DON'T!!" she took the rings off and ran down the isle towards her car and got in. As soon as she got in it started to dribble rain. She tugged on the soulmate bond and followed where it was taking her, never looking back.

After maybe 20 muinteds she stopped outside a wood with a hill in the middle. She came here constanty once she got engaged. By now the rain was throwing down and as soon as she got out the car she was instantly drenched, but she didn't care. She ran full force to the hill, getting her dress all muddy and brown. When she got to the top her eyes widend. But not with joy.

Ash was stood there, facing her, with a massive stake pointing to his heart. He looked up and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but your my soulmate. If you don't want me, I'm not needed in the world." He drove the stake all the way through his chest and hit the ground. She screemed his name and knelt down beside him. His clothes were quickly drownding in blood. He started crying out quietly and attempting a smile for mare's sake. He just realised how much she loved him.

" Ash, no. I love you" She whispered helplessly. He smiled, and just before he died, she heard four words barely leave his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm not sure why i wrote this, cause this is my favorite couple. And I was constantly crying all the way through knowing how it would end. Oh well, REVIEW!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mary-Lynnette was still holding a pale and lifeless Ash when she felt his heart beat.

It was very faint and barely noticable, but she still heard it. She gasped in joy, then it turned to shock when she quickly realised she had no idea what to do. That started her crying all over again. It was a vibration in his pocket that stoped her this time.

She quickly dug her hand into his pocket and retrived his phone. The caller I.D said 'Thierry' on it. Mare quickly flipped it open and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, slightly shaken.

"Is that you Ash? You sound rather high pitched. Are you on helium again?"

Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows and asked " Is my voice really that high pitched? Never mind. It's Mary-Lynnette Carter. Ash's soulmate. He though I didn't love him but i do and he staked himself an-"

"Hold on." Thierry interupted " Where are you?"

Mare said and he told her someone would pick her up. She thanked him and hung up, then looked at Ash again. She put his head in her lap and smiled as she stroked his hair. " Don't die on me jus yet. You have so much to live for."

She heard branches cracking and thought it was someone from circle daybreak, then quickly banished the thought. The sounds were too clumsy to be a night persons. She hugged Ash closer in a protective way and her eyes widened when she saw Adam. The man she was supposed to marry. He looked shaken.

"Why?" He uttered out before collapsing. "Why did you choose him over me?" He looked up at her helplessly. She sighed.

"He's my soulmate. And that totally beats forced marrage any day. Also, he actually HAS a personality, unlike you." She smiled, then faltered when she saw the look on his face. It looked like a completely difforent person to the bland Adam she knew. He got paler and more predetorial. His canines grew longer and jagged and e snarled as he approched Mare who was almost crushing Ash in her protective hug. Suddenly something huge came out and attacked him.

The large animal was brown and looked like a wolf more than anything. It pinned Adam down before ripping at his throught till his head was completely detached from his head in a bloody mess. The wolf looked up and, before Mare's eyes, turned into a grinning youung girl with wavey light and dark brown hair past her shoulders, a brown tank top and skinny jeans on. She grinned. Probably couldn't be over 18.

"Hello, I'm Lupe. Lord Thierry sent me." She stoped smiling when she saw Ash. "Oh goddess. That can't be good. come here." Lupe grabbed Ash and carried him delicatly in her arms. She looked at Mare. " Can you walk?" Mare nodded and got up, using Lupe's arm for support. Soon they were at a large limo. She placed Ash inside and turned to Mare. " You want to get in?" She smiled as Mare nodded and ushered her in before driving off to Thierry's mansion.

* * *

_**I couldn't stand Ash being dead. So I added another chapter on. This is probably gonna have another chapter then be done :D Press the smexy review button. You know you want to ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry It's been awhile but I didn't know what to wrie. I hope you like this, I will probably put one more chapter on and then finish. Sorry if this is crap. :) enjoy (:

They got to Thierry's house not soon after and mary-Lynnette took time to gasp at it's amazing beauty. It was a very large house that seemed to be made of marble with black roses on most of the windows and above the door like a family crest. It was surrounded with hills and forests. 'probably for hunting.' she thought to herself. Then she looked down and remembered why she was here. Lupe opened the door and helped her get Ash out of the car before gently carrying him into the house.

Once they got in Mary-Lynnette once again was amazed by the sheer fortune this man obviously had. There were marble floors and decrotive vases scattering the hall and she noticed a petite girl with violet eyes and a cap of blonde hair look over then go white. "Shit! That's alot of blood." She gasped before skurrying off to get Thierry.

Lupe ignored her and walked up the stairs and into a small healing room with two girls looking at something on a screen. They turned round and gasped before getting Ash onto a bed and looking around for bottles with funny smelling liquids and herbs in them. One of them, a small impish girl with coppery curls, came over and offered a hand. "Hello. I'm Poppy. You probably want to get out of those, don't you? Come with me." Mary-Lynnette was shocked that the girl didn't even bother to ask who she was.

She lead the way down seemingly endless corridors before stopping at a door and peeping in, murmering something. Then she opened it with a smile and Mare's eyes went wide when she saw Kesteral leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. Mare squeeled and hugged her blood sister before she led her in to find some suitable clothes.

"So, were have you been Mare? I heared you lef Briar creek to get married, to some guy called Adam?" She raised her eyebrow when Mare nodded. "Then why are you here, in a wedding dress, covered in blood?" Mare looked at the floor and muttered an explination, and Kesteral seemed to hear it 'cause it was her turn to look suprised. "Really? Then you better get something on so Poppy can take you back!" She begam throwing jeans and vests around until she looked pleased and drew out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that said 'BITE ME' on it. She didn't even want to know why Kesteral had that.

She quickly got dressed and thanked Kesteral before letting Poppy lead her back to the healer. She sat down and held Ash's hand as Poppy and the other blonde girl with kind brown eyes started rubbing stuff onto his body, that made his body shudder. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a boy who looked no older than 17 with blond hair and dark eyes walked in and stopped. "Shit! That-" "Yeah we know!" Mare cut him off, more than irritated now. "Who are you anyway?" The boy looked uncomfortable and looked at Ash as he said it. "Thierry..." Mare felt embaressed at being mean to the lord of the night world.

Just as she was about to apologise, Ash suddenly gasped and clung onto Mary-Lynnette's arm like he was five and she was his favorite teddy bear. He looked up with horror and sadness in his eyes. "Please don't leave me ever again! Promise me..." Tears started to trickle down his cheek and Mare sat down next to him and started stroking his hair, whipering words of love to him as tears kept falling down his face. Everyone was looking at Ash with wounder in their eyes as to how a girl could do this to him. They obviosley didn't know who she was. The blond haired witch, well Mare presumed she was a witch, came over with some bandages to wrap round his chest. "I'm Thea. Would you like to do it yourself?" Mare just nodded and took the bandages.

She instructed Ash to sit up and, with some effort, managed it. She began winding the bandages around his torso and winced everytime he let out a shocked yell. Finally she had finished and gave Ash a sad smile. He just looked at her with pure sadness. Suddenly there was anger enfulging her body.

"Why did you try and kill yourself?" She screamed at him with tears pouring down her face. She had never felt so broken in her life. She just could'nt understand why he would do that. He suddenly looked very scared and uncounciousley put his hands over his shins in some useless form of protection. "Because I thought you didn't love me anymore..." He whispered. Mare suddenly felt very bad about yelling and secured her arms tightly around his neck and murmered in his ear "Never say that again Ash Redfern. Of course I love you," She smiled "I'd be and idiot not to."

He smiled and weakly hung his arms around her waist in a attempt to hug her with the same emotion she was to him, But couldn't manage it. Instead, he unwound her arms from his neck and fell onto the bed with a tired smile, before he closed his eyes. He's sleeping, she told herself to ease the pain in her heart.

Suddenly three people burst into the door. One with a waterfall of red curls falling down her back and eyes that were neither blue nor silver. One with straight jet black hair and narrowed cat like green eyes. And one that looked awfully hair as dark as the girls and eyes even darker. Her eyes widened when she saw on his Tesco uniform (A.'t know if they have tesco in america but i'm goin with it :D) a badge that said "Hello! My name is Quinn!". He was Quinn! The evil boy who came with Ash to collect his sisters. He worked at Tesco? She shook her head slightly to rid the stupid questions.

"Shit! T-" They started before the whole room replied " WE KNOW!" a little bit annoyed. They quickly shut up and rushed to the bed. Mare eyed Quinn suspitiousley before Thierry came and whispered in her ear "What's up?" She smiled and said, "I just guess I feel a bit awquard around all of these strangers." He smiled and rubbed her shoulder before asking who she was, loud enough for everyone to hear. 'Well, just when I thought he was nice...' she thought as everyone turned to her. "Umm... I'm Ash's soulmate. Remember from the phone call?" She said. All of their eyes went wide and Quinn cursed. "Your Ash's girl? I'm really sorry about that time in Briar creek. I didn't mean to cause a scene there." She smiled and patted his hand. "It's ok. I just hope Ash makes it through this..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Everyone in the room just looked at Ash slowly, waiting for him to wake up.

She was suddenly curiouse about the two strange girls in the room. She abruptly asked who they were. The girl with long red curls smiled. "I'm Jez, one of the wild powers." and the other girl more smirked than smiled. " And I'm Rashel. A vampire hunter and Quinn's soulmate." Mary-Lynnette felt a sudden respect towards Jez and Rashel. She looked down at her Ash with a small smile when his eyes opened and his canines protrouded from his mouth and indented his lower lip. He was hungry, and Mary-Lynnette was the person he had his silvery eyes on.

REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

Just as he was about to pounce, Thierry grabbed hold of him and had a wrestling match on the bed. Finally pinning him down Thierry looked at Mary-Lynnette and gasped "you better get out now before he grts really agressive..." before his look changed from pleeding to slightly curiouse as she came forward instead and looked solomenly into Ash's eyes. When he saw her pulling her collar down he shook his head vigurousely. "nonononono and NO! He will NEVER forgive me if I let him drink from his soulmate!" He snarled. Then, looking at the look on Jez's face he slowly backed off the bed and let Ash pounce on her.

Closing her eyes, she let him latch onto her neck and got lulled slowly into his mind. She tried to reach out to him but the only signal she got back was _hungry...so hungry...im sorry..._ before she went into uncounsciousness.

Ash latched off when Rashel and Jez dragged him away. "What happened?" He muttered groggily. "You just almost ATE your soulmate you git!" Quinn seethed, furiouse with Mary-Lynnette for being such an _idiot_. Suddenly Ash sat up with widened eyes as he processed what Quinn had said, before looking from his bloodied hands to the beautiful picture of his soulmate. Except there was so much blood. Suddenly on the verge of complete and utter panic he ripped open his wrist and placed it over her mouth, begging her to drink some. Everyone else was looking soberly at him as he turned around. "Well, don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" he growled at them. Thea jumped up and went to find some strong healing mix with Gillian in tow.

Ash then put his maddened gaze on Thierry "And you! WHY in the goddesses name did you let her drink from me?" Thierry took on a professional tone when he realised Ash needed sorting out. "I tried to stop you, but she insisted to let you drink from her. I didn't have a choice now did i?" This made Ash stop suddenly, partly because he knew thierry was right, and partly because Quinn pried him of his dying soulmate. "I'm sorry mate, but it looks likes she's..." He traled off when he saw the tears streaming down Ash's face and ordered everyon out of the room. Thea came running back in with enough medicine to heal an elephant. But put it down and walked out, dragging Gillian with her when she saw the look on Ash's face. His soulmate was dead.

As soon as everyone left, he began to cry. Not just tears. But outright sobbing as he clutched onto his soulmate for dear life. Muttering under his breath "I love you, don't be dead please, I need you." He couldn't believe that he was the death of such an amazingly beautiful woman. And could also now see why she left him. All he did was fill her life with destruction and pain. No doubt Mark will storm in soon and demand his death, to which he will happily oblige. The world will be a much better place withought the evil Ash Redfern living on it. All he was is bad.

As he was thinking all these thoughts, Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes. Everything around her was so bright. She had to squint really hard just to see that a sobbing man was clutching her. _Ash..._her mind whispered to her. Now fully awake, she woundered what had got Ash so upset. If maybe she was the cause of it. Groning and now fully awake, she said out loud " God I am hungry! What do you have to eat round here?" Ash looked extreamelly shocked and happy when he saw she was awake "Mary-Lynnette..." he gasped. Then his beautiful face turned into one of disbelieving and horror. "Why are you looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face?" She joked half heartedly. He shook his head slowly and handed her a mirror from the bedside table. She gasped.

Her entire neck was covered in blood. Someone had bit her...Ash had bit her. But she didn't think that was the reason she was looking so pale. Her skin was almost translucent and her eyes looked neither silver nor blue, just like Jez's. But the thing what shocked her the most were the long pointed teeth delicatly protruding from her full red lips. She gaped and looked at Ash.

"I'm a vampire..." she whispered

**Hey sorry for the big wait...writers block and all... really sorry about the grammer and whatnot as I no longer have word, which means no spellcheck for me :(**

**Anyway press that awsome review button ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey :) two chapters in one day. I'm on a role XD**

**Enjoy**

"But...how?" Mare muttered, avoiding Ash's gaze. He looked uncertain himself. Then, something clicked in her head. Quickly, far too quickly for her liking, she snatched Ash's phone from the bedside table and found thierry's number. "Hello? Ash? Are you alright after what happened?" Thierry sounded distressed. Too distressed for her liking. Just as she was about to speak her throught closed up and she found it hard to breath. Ash seemed to understand her distress as he got up and in a blur grabbed the phone and threw a red bag in her direction. Getting the message, Mare grabbed the bag and ripped her teath into it, moaning as the warm red liquid trickeled down her throat. Once it was done she threw it in the bin and walked over to Ash, who was talking to Thierry in whispers. Finally done he shoved the phone in his pocket and crushed Mary-Lynnette into a big bear hug. "This is the first time i've held you in two years..." he murmered into her hair. All Mare could do was hang on and smell his wounderful scent.

Thierry came into the room 5 muinets later and cleared his throught, making the two soulmates jump apart and blush. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about Mare still being alive. Though eventually it got boring so he cleared his throught again. "Um...any particular reason why I'm here?" Mary-Lynnette gaped when she suddenly remebered "I'm a vampire..." Was all she could get out nodded and walked in to sit on the bed "I knew as much. But the thing is HOW your a vampire. Ash only exchanged blood once. Unless..." His eyes widened "Unless you exchanged blood with someone else too." Mare nodded sadly and turned to look at Ash, who's mouth was in a hard line, his eyes a deep green of jelousey. "It was my old...um...fiancee." She winced at the word as it came out of her mouth. "He was a vampire." Looking at th two boys unbelieving gazes she went onto explain how once Ash had passed out Adam came out and grew fangs before Lupe attacked him. Ash's eyes widened and at the end he pulled her into him.

"I'm so sorry Mare. You shouldn't have had to deal with all of this. And your brother is going to KILL me!" Mare started laughing befor she realised something "Wait, Mark's here?" Ash looked confused then realised she din't live here. "Oh yeah. When my sister's came here Mark begged to come too cause he thought something was wrong with you. I guess he meant this Adam" I nodded, it making sence. Mark had hated this guy just as much as me. Thierry got up and gave me a pat on the back. "I'm gonna look into this guy for you. He might not be dead. Meanwhile you get settled. Your welcome to stay permantly. We'll send someone to get you some clothes while you shower." He smiled and just before he left I stopped him "Thierry, thank you so much. This means alot to me." He nodded before leaving. I turned to Ash.

"We better shower. I'm not meeting my family looking like this" she stated looking at herself in distaste. Kesteral's shirt was coverd in flaking blood and so was her neck. Her hair was greasy and the same went for Ash yet he still managed to look hot, unlike herself. "That's not true Mary-Lynnette. You look too hot for your own good. I might regret turning you into a vampire later." He gave a dry laugh and curled his arm around her waist, leading her to one of the many bathrooms in the large mansion.

**So I just did this to explain how Mare got turned into a vampire. Some people were probably getting confused lol :)**

**Please review, they make me happy :D**


End file.
